God of Hollows
by Heavenly Gods
Summary: There existed a Hollow who's possessed the power of transcendence , who's existence the soul society was unaware of . He revel Himself to the outside world in the winter war challenging the The head captain Himself


"Head captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, your subordinates lay defeated beneath your feet, and you are now the only captain left standing capable of opposing me. Due to your inaction, you've let the last hope of your victory slip away." Aizen stated.

"Do not mistake my not attacking you directly as inaction, Sōsuke Aizen" Yamamoto said in his usual booming voice.

"Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Your Ryujin Jakka is the strongest Zanpakuto in Existance. It has no equal. In a fair fight, you would undoubtably overpower me but my ultimate weapon though... That is an entirely different matter. He is god of hollow. A beaing of unlimited power. A weapon... I unleash upon you all Naruto uzumaki

A colossal Garganta began to form directly behind the air in which the Naruto uzumaki stood

The black abyss tore open a moment later, out of which slowly walked the form of a pale-skinned boy with wrist length blond-haired with a shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye and three whisker markings on his cheeks orange eyes , his eyes had orange markings around themand an unreadable expression on his face .he wore a dark shade of lipstick on his lips and a dark shade of nail polish on his fingernails He wore a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots,

Be honored Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto I give you your opponent Naruto uzumaki " Aizen said

Naruto flared his spiritual pressure causing unbelievable amount of black spiritual energy began to surround him a massive amount of pressure shot through the air

Yamamoto himself involuntarily shot his eyes wide open , almost forcing himself to look at the source of the disturbance.

What is this spiritual pressure?' Yamamoto wondered, a light amount of sweat making its way down his cheek. He looked into the center of the black mass of energy,

Yamamoto knew one things were absolutely clear. Aizen was fully confident in this hollow's ability to fight him ... those thoughts itself, drew a red flag for the Captain commander. ' That hollow's reiatsu... So vast... It's strength and intensity... It rivals that of my own!

The head captain, at those Thought, took a step forward, he held out his cane, the wood of which began to dissipate and reveal what was known as the most powerful zanpakuto in the existence of the Soul Society.

 **" Reduce all Creation to Ash: Ryujin Jakka!''** Yamamoto exclaimed,With one swift motion, Yamamoto unsheathed the blade and Ryujin Jakka burst into intense flames surrounding himself with a torrent of bright flames which soon spread out surrounding

Naruto stared at the flames in a slight amount of quiet amazement, never having the privilege of seeing such power prior to this very moment. The fire seemed unrelenting and unstoppable as it surged around the aged Soul Reaper

"Such displays will not change a single thing... You, Yamamoto, a weak... decadent old man who is nothing but a shadow of his former self ?

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto roared steppeing forward, the flames surrounding him intensifying ten fold.

"Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto exclaimed, swinging his zanpakuto horizontally and launching a wide area of flames directly towards Naruto

Naruto seemed to release a quiet grunt as if to say he were unimpressed before simply using sonido to vanish from the path of the massive wave of fire, evading every bit of damage he would have taken had it been a direct hit. The flames themselves merely launched into the buildings , briefly flaring before completely vanishing from existence.

Naruto phased back into existence a moment later, appearing in a location that was immediately in front of the wave before it had collided with his previous position.

"Was that supposed to hit me?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Hmph, don't get cocky " Yamamoto lightly chided.

At this, Naruto smirked before using sonido to appear directly in front of the aged Soul Reaper, instantaneously slashing downward onto his body in an attempt to force a reaction, and that's just what he got.

The long-bearded man easily blocked the attack with his own sword before he began to mount a counteroffensive, slashing at his opponent repeatedly in an attempt to gauge his power level.

Naruto effortlessly blocked or sidestepped the attacks, making sure to keep tabs on the pattern his opponent chose to go about his offensives. At the moment, he knew that the man he was fighting currently had the power to easily blast him with flames and send him flying backwards with burns and cuts abound, especially with how slow he was moving in comparison to what he knew his opponent's actual speed to be. That meant that, at the moment, he was being sized up, and since it so happened he was doing the same, it would come down to who made the first move and whether or not the other reacted accordingly.

Yamamoto's zanpakuto continued to slash and cut relentlessly at Naruto, never relenting even for a second. It seemed as if even when sizing his opponent up, the elderly Soul Reaper didn't like to give up the offensive edge.

Deciding to be the first to act, Naruto sidestepped the head captains next attack before making an attempt at delivering a slash across his chest. It came as no surprise that it was easily blocked, but immediately after it was he opted delivered a powerful kick to his opponent's abdomen in an effort to gain the upper hand. However, he succeeded on in sending him back only a few feet in the air, having no discernable impact.

Seeing this, Naruto quickly used sonido to appear across the battlefield, his eyes slightly widened and his blade no longer giving the impression he was on the offensive. The head captain readied his blade once more, not choosing to take action but merely staring at his opponent with the same serious look he always seemed to sport.

"Was it really that surprising that your kick did nothing to me?" Yamamoto questioned, earning a barely audible gasp from Naruto.

Aizen _is not wrong , he is truly strong_ " Naruto thought.

The abrupt resounding light of flames bursting form from the blade of Ryujin Jakka broke Naruto out of his trance, immediately alerting him that an attack was imminent.

The head captain cocked his blade back, the flames surging forth from it faster and faster with each passing moment, the sheer magnitude before slashing his zanpakuto forwards and subsequently launching his attack.

The colossal wave of flames shot with far more force and far more speed than the previous attack of its kind, unrelenting in its path and acting as if it destroyed the air it passed through.

Naruto, however, maintained his calm and prepared himself to present his opponent with an equal show of force, the likes of which would most definitely take this battle to the next level as he had wanted.

Quickly, he cocked back his own sword before slashing it forwards at the wave of fire with as much force as he was able to muster. The resulting wind scattered the flames and pushed back the previously rampaging torrent of fire back towards the launcher of the attack.

 _"Impressive"_ Yamamoto thought observationally as the flames began to dissipate.

Naruto readied his sword once more before lunging across the air, his blade prepared to meet with Ryujin Jakka, and that's just what it did.

Fire and flames burst forth with each collision of the two swords, shooting into the sides with such speed that lesser being would have backed away from the very side effects of the sword's swing.

Yamamoto came to a stalemate with his opponent, both blades now locked in-between them as each put more and more pressure to show their power. Neither gave an inch, each staring into the other's eyes with the look of two opponents locked in mortal combat.

In this meeting of blades, the elderly Soul Reaper noticed something he hadn't had the chance to previously. The flames were so close to touching his opponent's face that they reflected against the orange eyes of the young boy who currently bore an expression of absolute seriousness. To stand this close to the flames of his Ryujin Jakka and refuse to back away was something that he had to respect, even admire in some ways given that very few ever dared to challenge him in this current day and age.

"You are brave for taking this fight as seriously as you are, Naruto uzumaki. Even the most seasoned of captains haven't the will to challenge me in such a way." Yamamoto stated. It was rather difficult to tell if this were a compliment or a light insult at the boy's intelligence.

"I guess I should say thanks." Naruto replied, his eyes never wavering and his sword holding firm.

"Very well…" Yamamoto trailed off, the flames of his zanpakuto flaring as he spoke.

They began to burst forth with such intensity that Naruto had to use sonido to appear cross the battlefield, his eyes slightly widened at the spiritual energy he currently felt radiating off of the head captain.

 _His spiritual energy is monstrous… even higher than Aizen's''_ Naruto thought out of surprise.

Naruto pointed index finger at Yamamoto , large amounts of crimson energy forming at the tip of his index finger.

Yamamoto responded in kind, cocking his zanpakuto back and summoning forth a torrent of flames at his side. The two colossal waves of energy fired off, fire meeting crimson in the center of the battlefield before exploding outward and subsequently sending smoke and ash everywhere

The two combatants did nothing, each knowing that it was in their best interest to wait until the explosion had subsided. However now one thing was now certain, and that was the inability for either of the two warriors to give in.

The smoke finally began to clear, revealing the forms of the two opponents once again. Their respective expressions were now seriousness

Without uttering so much as a word, Naruto vanished in the static buzz of sonido, reappearing directly in front of the aged Soul Reaper with his sword held high and prepared to come down the right side of his opponent's body.

Like he had with every previous attack, the head captain parried the blade before mounting a counter offensive, his blade exuding flames as he continued to charge at Naruto once again.

The sound of the swords pounding against one another resonated throughout the air around them, fire and sparks from the colliding metal blades bursting forth with each attack as each continued to throw strikes at their opponent.

Naruto abruptly leapt backwards in an attempt to break their current patter of fighting, a crimson cero forming at the center of his chest as he did so. Upon coming to a stop, the doom blast fired off with an immense amount of energy, raging towards the head captain without delay.

In response, the aged Soul Reaper brought his sword to bear, summoning forth more flames from his blade before launching a torrent of fire so larger in magnitude that it not only blocked the attack of his opponent but burst through it and headed straight for Naruto across from him.

 _As if this will keep working_ "Naruto thought as he successfully cut the flames in two halves, the remnants bursting past his right and left sides respectively.

He wasted no time however in his next offensive and charged at the head captain once more, his blade poised to lock with that of his opponent long before he began to rush through the air.

The two blades met locked for an instant, but it was rather clear that this was the intent of the bouts initiator, who currently kept one hand on his zanpakuto and his other pointed directly at the right shoulder of the head captain, an orb of crimson energy forming at its tip just as it had previously done at the center of his chest.

Wordlessly, the attack burst forth, eclipsing everything at Naruto's immediate front from view and clashing with the sides of the flame barrier with such force that a resounding boom echoed throughout the skies.

Before the energy had even had time to dissipate,Naruto turned, his hand and finger still extended, and faced the form of the head captain as he tried to mount a counter attack.

Once again, a ray of crimson fired at the strongest of the Soul Reapers, forcing him to use flash step to evade lest he take direct damage, but this time he opted for a more direct approach.

He appeared above Naruto, his blade raised high in the air and bursting with flames before slamming it down on the form of his opponent like a ton of bricks, sending a glorious burst of cleansing fire that held such power the old man himself recoiled slightly.

As soon as the fire had vanished and nothing was seen, the head captain's eyes widened as he was forced to turn in order to block yet another attack from his opponent. The two began to clash blades once again, neither letting up nor keeping the same expression that they had held for the entirety of the battle.

Naruto once again proved to be the one to break the patter by using sonido to appear below his opponent, a crimson cero forming at its chest before once again firing without a word of warning.

The energy had once again yet to dissipate before he was forced to use sonido in order to doge yet another sword strike from his opponent, but as he expected a simple attack was far from what the head captain had intended.

Immediately after coming out of his sonido, Naruto's eyes shot wide opened at the sight of flames being a little too close for comfort. He rapidly brought up his zanpakuto and once again redirected the blast of the attack to his sides. No sooner than he did that however was the form of the head captain directly in front of his with his own zanpakuto prepared to do battle once again, flames once again surrounding the blade.

Naruto blocked the attack, reengaging his opponent and his defensive position, but sadly it didn't seem to be enough. His unpreparedness had made him one step behind in this fight, and he needed a way to regain his footing properly.

He used sonido to retreat to the opposite side of the battlefield, only to find the sword of the head captain striking at him once more. Naruto blocked the attack before swiping his blade with enough force to generate a gust of wind in an attempt to force his opponent back while he simultaneously leaped backwards in the air so as to guarantee an increase in his distance from the old man.

A colossal explosion of fire erupted from the blade of Ryujin Jakka, its powerful essence coating the area around the performer of the soon-to-be attack with all the elegance of a hurricane. The bright orange color reflected in the eyes of the head captain as he raised his zanpakuto at his side, the fire swirling more and more with each passing second he held back his attack.

 **"Taimatsu."** Yamamoto uttered before the flames bust forth.

They began consuming everything in their path, rampaging towards Naruto and eclipsing everything in a colossal wave, brushing against the lines of the barrier of fire and leaving no room to escape.

Naruto could do nothing but stare wide eyed as the bright orange fire continued to consume everything in its path, coming closer and closer to him with each passing second until the flames passed over his body.

When all was said and done, the head captain looked blankly at the smoke and accompanying center of fire his attack had caused. _Though appearances would tell me otherwise I know for a fact you are not defeated Naruto_ "Yamamoto thought to himself.

A torrent of red reiatsu shot out from the center of the flaming center of the explosion, scattering the flames . With the vision of the area no longer distorted, the form of Naruto was revealed to be many things, but injured was not one of them.

"You are quite skilled for a hollow, but for all of your speed and power you have much to learn in the ways of fighting." Yamamoto stated

A quiet chuckle sounded from Naruto with ,a somewhat amused expression on his face for the briefest of moment.

"I can't say I disagree… but then again I didn't expect you to be this strong." Naruto replied.

I was named the head captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads because It is because There has not been a single shinigami born stronger than me in all those years " Said Captain Commander

Naruto grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto, "Those words, will you stake your life on them?"

Yamamoto's swung Ryujin Jakka releasing a wave of unrestrained flames. Not a moment later, the captain's eyes widened as a shadow grew within the intensity of the flames and a hand emerged, grasping him tightly around the throat and making the flames of the last attack disperse.

Naruto stood, his severally scorched hand digging into the captain commanders throat, "So you have chosen.. death."

Yamamoto winced, stunned at the speed Naruto displayed, and quickly raised Ryujin Jakka to counter. Naruto moved just a second faster and sent the captain plummeting out of the air so fast that velocity rings formed out around he was sent crashing into the building

Before following after his opponent, Naruto raised his scorched hand , 'Even with my hierro... those flames...'

* * *

 **" Ruins of the Fake Karakura Town "**

"How very foolish of you..." Yamamoto's voice echoed as Naruto appeared several yards away from the destroyed building from which the voice sounded.

Naruto turned, facing the gaping hole that led into the building; which glowed red faintly.

Naruto's eyes widened as the building suddenly erupted in a storm of intense flames and Yamamoto emerged; his reiatsu burning the very air and the flame of his reiatsu and Ryujin Jakka engulfing the entire area, "For the mistake of taking me on as your opponent, will leave you with no future..."

Naruto, slowly unsheathed his blade as the ground began to shake,Naruto raised his blade abbd slashed his sword , A massive wave of spiritual energy surged from his Zanpakuto, it's power great enough to cause the ground to shake.

Yamamoto swung his blade just as fast, releasing a releasing a wave of flames that was three times larger than Naruto's

The two attacks hit a mere second later, releasing a shock wave that sent both Naruto and Yamamoto flying in separate directions...crashing into the buildings

Yamamoto's fiery reiatsu spread across or the intensity of the reiatsu

"What.. is... this..." omaeda groaned as the intensity of the spiritual pressure that had suddenly engulfed the area brought

"The head captain's is taking this seriously " Soifon commented.

The very air they breathed felt as if they were breathing in fire, their mouths dried almost instantly, and within seconds they were drenched in sweat.

"The Captain commander... he's angry..." Rangiku whispered, fear evident in her eyes. Never before had she felt such reiatsu. but Naruto, didn't seem affected by the Captain commander's reiatsu and was in fact releasing an enormous amount of reiatsu of his own.

The sounds of distant explosions still echoed as the fight ravaged on. Knowing full well that Naruto and Yamamoto had begun to fight, rangiku shook her head, knowing she was needed here.

Naruto's eyes widened as he took a step back, narrowly avoiding a wall of flames Yamamoto had summoned a second before.

'I can't let those flames touch me "' He raised his blade and the sound of thunder roared through the sky as his blade parried Ryujin Jakka. Yamamoto's eyes burned into his own as he increased the pressure he put behind his blade. as the ground beneath him begun cracking.

Naruto reinforced his blade just as much and kneed the Shinigami Captain in the stomach.

Yamamoto winced slightly as he stepped back a few feet, "Come now, boy, surely that isn't the best you could do."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "How cocky, for an old man. Your time has passed, perhaps it's best if you fell here." his right had surged with white lightening before he punched out. "Bala!"

What happened next shocked even Naruto .

Yamamoto had stood his ground as the white "bullet" of spiritual energy slammed into his abdomen.

 _'No..way..._ "Naruto thought

The Captain Commander had tanked the bala without moving an inch, the only proof of the attack ever landing was the thin line of blood that trickled down the side of his mouth.

"What's with that look?" Yamamoto asked at the surprised look on Naruto's face. "I see, do you believe... that the power of Ryujin Jakka is the only reason I have been the Captain Commander for so long?"

Less than a second later Naruto released a second Bala, this time aimed directly at Yamamoto's head.

Without batting an eyelash, Yamamoto reached out; grabbed the bala when it got within inches of reaching it's goal, and redirected it to the right of him where it traveled a half mile away before detonating, releasing an truly massive explosion.

"I have never doubted your strength for a second," Naruto replied as the roar of the explosion continued, "I was merely impressed that you were able to take one of those," He motioned to the explosion, "without flinching."

"I've already said it once," Yamamoto swiftly raised Ryunjin Jakka and released a wave of fire, "You made a mistake, taking me on as your opponent."

Naruto vanished via sonido, appearing "directly behind the Shinigami Captain" only to find the space he occupied empty.

"What!"

He looked up as Yamamoto monstrous reiatsu came crashing down on him, only to be met with a column of especially hot flames. The Naruto shot to the left to the avoid the flames

 _Neither of us are gaining the upper hand here. He should know this as well, what is he planning?_ " Naruto thought

The sudden shadow that loomed over him, causing him to look stood above him, and with a flick of his wrist, engulfed them in a massive dome of fire.

If you think this is strong enough to contain me, you are wrong " Naruto said

* * *

 **" Resurrección"** Naruto began.

A massive amount of pressure shot through the air Dark-gray spiritual energy began to swirl around Naruto The energy suddenly began to pour out into the air with such intensity and speed that the very winds began to shake the foundation of the immediate area.

To Yamamoto's shock however he saw the fire snuffed out by a small shockwave Within a moment it covered his body like a protective shield, after which it expanded to such a degree that it became a massive column stretching into the skies so high that it could have been seen from anywhere in the city.

Yamamoto's eyes widened in disbelief as Naruto was engulfed an a massive wave of black reiatsu.'What is this spiritual pressure?' Yamamoto wondered, a light amount of sweat making its way down his cheek.

In one final burst, the spiritual pressure in the air dissipated, revealing Naruto's form. Naruto was pale skinned with wrist length white-hair . The irises of his eyes turn white while the sclera become orange . the orange markings became white He wore a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots,

 **" Awakening of white knight "** He finished.

* * *

Everyone involuntarily looked at the source of the disturbance.

'N...No way!' Soifon whispered as she looked at Naruto's form , unable to find the strength to raise her blade.

 _"What... What is this... feeling_ "Hitsugaya thought

" _Want power_ " Shunsui thought while looking at Naruto "

* * *

 _'This hollow_ '' Yamamoto thought

"This fight has barely begun Yamamoto "Naruto said and used sonido to appear before the Captain, bringing his zanpakuto crashing down. Though surprised, Yamamoto brought his blade up so that they met in the middle with a resonating

 **"boom"**

In this clash, it was Yamamoto's turn to watch the ground beneath him begin to crack.

"Did you honestly think," Naruto asked, increasing the strength behind his blade even more, "I would cross blades with you without thinking I could win?" The Captain's eyes widened, realizing that Naruto was slowly overpowering him as the ground began to shake violently.

 _impossible!_ " Yamamoto thought

Within a few seconds, Yamamoto was on one knee, both hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, and using all of his strength to stop Naruto's ONE ARMED swing.

Naruto's glared as Ryujin Jakka's blade became engulfed in flames once more and in turn; once more charged a Cero into his blade.

Instantly the two were engulfed in an explosion of red reiatsu as Naruto's Cero consumed everything within a miles radius.

When the explosions finally died down enough, Naruto and Yamamoto stood face to face neither moving an inch and while Naruto was not injured in the slightest, the shinigami captain had blood covering the entirety of the left side of his face.

"Refusing to escape the point blank range of my Cero and tanking it like you did my bala... Very foolish, " Naruto said

Yamamoto shot forward and swing his zanpakuto, releasing a wave of flames. Naruto swung his blade as well, releasing a massive wave of spiritual energy in turn.

An explosion of red reiatsu and orange flames erupted between the two fighters, whom shot into the explosion without hesitation.

Countless, thunder-like, blasts echoed through out not only their vicinity, but throughout all as the Naruto and Yamamoto continued to cross blades.

Naruto thrust forward, only to be parried to the left with enough force to be disarmed and countered.

Ryujin Jakka got within an inch of piercing his throat before he batted it away with the back of his wrist and stepping forward; slamming his fist into the Captain senting him flying accross the air and crushing into the ground

"I am wating Captain Commander "Naruto shouted

The flames engulfed Yamamoto as he stood up and surged like wild fire.

Naruto's eyes widened as Yamamoto spun around and released a wave of flames towards at an impossible speed, causing the Naruto to vault over the flames and counter with his Zanpakuto infused with the red reiatsu of his Cero

The Captain Commander glared as he dodged the Cero vs flash step ,only to appear directly behind Naruto, cocking his arm back while engulfing his entire hand in white reiatsu.

 **"Ikkotsu!"** Yamamoto roared, releasing the strongest physical punch with only the use of a single arm.

Naruto blocked the attack with is sword as fists met the sword releasing a massive shock-wave the rippled in a seven mile radius that sent Naruto flying through the air and curshing into the ground forming a cauter

* * *

 **"With Unohana and ichigo"**

As Unohana and ichigo entered the living world they felt a wave of fiery reiatsu so powerful that It felt like their very flesh would have melted off their skin. They looked towards skyward and saw what looked like a comet was speeding towards them at unbelievable speeds.

 _Captain Commander_ " Thought Unohana,

The "Comet" crashed fifty yards away from the both of them and when the flames dispersed, The Captain Commander emerged. His eyes showing uncontrollable rage.

Naruto Appearied next to Yamamoto

"I'm not finished with you yet, Hollow!' Captain Commander shouted

Naruto locked eyes with Ichigo" Ichigo kurosaki

Ichigo frowned, "God of hollows

"my business is not with you Ichigo kurosaki ," Naruto stated.

Unohana placed a hand on Ichigo, shoulder, "go, you still need to take care of Aizen "

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto and Ichigo shared one last glance."

When Ichigo was gone, Naruto turned back towards Yamamoto

Yamamoto glared, "Naruto, You have threatened the safety of not only the spirit world but of the existence of every being in creation. You are unworthy to take another breath..."

Naruto slowly closed his eyes, "This is it, the final battle,"

Right before Unohana's eyes Yamamoto erupted in a storm of intense flames burning the very air and the flame of Ryujin Jakka engulfing the entire area , he reared his sword back before calling out his attack flaring the flames with his reiatsu as he did so.

 **''Jokaku Enjo!''** declaring his attack he swung his blade swipe sending fire toward Naruto's form before it spread around him in a giant fortress of fire before the fire seemed to engulf him.

To his shock however he saw the fire snuffed out by a small shockwave from within all of his flames dissipated to reveal Naruto staring at him unflinching.

Naruto swing his sword causing a rippling shockwave and dispersed the flames, much to Yamamoto's stupefaction

 _'How? Those are the very flames of Ryujin Jakka how can he have snuffed them out?'_

Unohana, who was watching from afar, stared in disbelief at the raw power Naruto had emitted .

He glanced to his right as Naruto appeared, grunting as the Naruto's fist slammed into his face and sending him rocketing through the column of debris.

Yamamoto quickly regained his balanced spat up blood from his month ,Naruto quickly appeared before Yamamoto and abruptly grabbed him by the throat and sent him crashing into the ground. Before he could even hit solid concrete, Naruto hammer fisted the back of his head; causing him to hit the ground with triple the force.

A second later Naruto froze as massive inferno of flames burst in front of him reviling Yamamoto

Yamamoto's eyes hardened 'You are too strong to be kept alive and remain our enemy. For the sake of Seireitei's future, I can't let you leave'

The old man rose Ryujin Jakka and Naruto watched in disbelief as the flames surrounding Yamamoto vanished.

 _"What... happened to the flames?"_ The Naruto thought as Ryujin Jakka took on the form of an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire.

 **"Bankai...Zanka no Tachi"**

* * *

 **"With other captains"**

"My throat feels dry..." Shinji whispered

Soifon coughed; her throat had dried up almost instantly and her left hand wound hurt from her body being unable to produce blood.

Kyoraku frowned as a cut appeared on his lip

This is definitely the power of Zanka no Tachi " Ukitake said

Unohana who was healing the Shinigami frowned as a slight cut formed on her lip due to dryness she looked over towards the diraction of Naruto and Yamamoto battle , _how long has it been since you released Bankai?_ _E_ _nd this fight soon... before_ _every one_ _suffers even greater destruction, by your own power_ " Unohana Thought,

* * *

 **"Many Miles Away"**

Why is the it getting hotter " yoruichi asked,being able to feel the intense heat from this distance. she coughed her throat had dried up almost instantly

It felt like my very flesh would have melted off the skin " isshin said

It would seems that captain commander has released his Bankai " kisuke answered causing yoruichi and isshin to widen there eyes in shock

Captain Commander's Bankai...is unlike anything I have ever experienced before " yoruichi said

* * *

 **" With Naruto vs** **Yamamoto** **"  
**

"Zanka no Tachi," Naruto whispered softly.

"That thing, is Bankai?" Naruto whispered after a while, finding his voice at last; stunned at how even he wanted to hunch over and gasp for breath.

"Bankai's are a funny thing, Naruto uzumaki " Yamamoto began softly, staring down the length of his blade, "Both harsh, wild, and untamable as the sea." He paused, "Especially mine. If I had used the full extent of my Bankai, the human world would suffer irreparable damage.

"Be warned, naruto uzumaki. This battle will not be a long, drawn out, one. I will not push you to try to find an opening. No...I mean to say, I will not NEED to find an opening. There were be no strategy on my part, no reason to my tactics. Know, without a doubt in your mind, that this battle will only last a few minutes once I swing this blade for the first time..."

"Come, Naruto uzumaki , let us end this battle." Yamamoto snapped, charging forward and swinging his blade.

Naruto easily dodged, the tip of his dress receiving a small notch in it, _'He_ _cut it_ _...but no flames_ _came out_ _. What the hell is going on?'_ He didn't know what to expect, an explosion of flames?

 _No zanpakutho has a shikai and a bankai that uses different abilities_ " Naruto thought , _The power of his bankai is fire in that case where did the flames go_

Yamamoto swung again and Naruto jumped back; watching closely as the blade cut into the earth like it was cutting into something soft, leaving nothing in it's wake.

Naruto's eyes widened as realization dawned on him; his breathing slowly growing labored as hit throat continued to dry up from the extreme amount of hot air he had been breathing in since the moment Yamamoto's Bankai was released, "The very tip of you blade!"

Correct " Yamamoto said as he swung again, aiming for Naruto's throat. Despite the Captain Commander's release of his Bankai, Naruto's speed far surpassed his own.

 **"** **Zanka no Tachi Higashi, Kyokujitsujin** **"** it incorporates the full power of my flames into the edge of the blade . It doesn,t burn It doesn,t fire up , It simply blows away anything it touches leaving no trace it burns anything it cuts to ash"Not even the strength of your hierro can defend from it!"

Naruto smirked as he dodged, and retaliated with a slash of his own. "Your forgetting one thing, my speed far surpasses yours. I just have to cut you without being touched!"

When his blade got closed enough, Naruto watched in disbelief as his sword was cut in two

"You're too confident boy." Yamamoto whispered, locking eyes with him. "Did I not just reveal two abilities of my sword to you? What makes you think there would not be more?"

Naruto stared at him in confusion , holding his broken sword out before him. 'Impossible! He broke my... sword!'

"I guess I will make it visible to your eyes too, so that you will stop giving me that pitiful look of confusion."

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief as a wave of hell fire suddenly engulfed the Captain commander in a shroud of fire.

 **"Zanka no Tachi Nishi! Zanjitsu Gokui** **"** It's heat reaches 1,500,000 degrees, When I am in Bankai, it's as if my body and clothes are clad in the sun's flames!" you cannot even touch me! Do not think that just because you are faster than me, that you possess an advantage. There is no advantage when it comes to me.

 _"_ _1,500,000 degrees?! Such heat can't possibly be seen in the form of flames! No...I see...it's the formidable pressure of his reiatsu that makes the reiatsu itself look like flames_ "Naruto thought _Yamamoto...so this is the extent of your power._

"You still believe you can kill me?" Yamamoto asked, the flames roaring around him. "I have already told you,Your very existence is a danger to the worlds. If you will not turn yourself in so that we can bind your power, I have no choice! For the sake of the future of the Seireitei. I will exterminate you,

"I don't have much time, Naruto uzumaki. If I don't end this right away, not only you, but human word and I will be burned to ash as well."

 _'Why does it feel like I'm being suffocated by him_ " Naruto thought Every step Yamamoto took, caused Naruto to grow more cautious, _My eyes, my hair, my throat... feels like it's burning! Without my Heirro, I would have become ash already._

"What happened? Are you just watching? I guess that is all you can do, now that your sword is useless. Feel free to run away, though...I WILL CATCH YOU AND KILL YOU RIGHT AWAY!"

Naruto pointed his intex finger at Yamamoto charging a Cero Oscuras between the tips of his horns and releasing it instantly.

Yamamoto simply raised up his hand and Naruto watched as the spiritual energy of his strongest attack was literally burnt to nothingness before it could even reach the Captain Commander,

Naruto instantly began releasing a massive barrage of balas at the Captain, though not a single one reached him.

"You still think you can reach me? Here, let me show you difference!" The Captain commander abruptly slammed his Zanpakuto into the earth before him.

Naruto watched in disbelief as the ground ruptured and hundreds of burnt and ash covered skeleton corpse burst forth; crawling out of the earth to do Yamamoto's bidding. Within seconds, an army of corpses stood before him.

"Using the heat of my flames I can rouse all the people I have killed. They become my limbs and attack whomever I deem an enemy...Until they become dust!"

The corpses swarmed and Naruto swung what was left of his Zanpakuto downward, releasing a burst of air that broke a hole in the ash skeleton's formation for only a second before it reformed with more corpse.

He jumped, narrowly missing the wave and charged towards Yamamoto, but he was faced with a wall of bone before he could even get close.

"You would face me with a broken sword ?!"

Naruto's eyes widen as a skeleton grasped hold of his wrist; which felt as if it was being scorched as his white Arrancar jacket burned away at the area. Before he could even react he was instantly engulfed by a sea of the undead.

Yamamoto watched as Naruto shouted out in anger as he swung his broken Zanpakuto to break free, but to no avail.

"Its not over !" Naruto roared as he tried desperately to escape the corpses. Instead of responding, the Captain Commander turned his back to the Arrancar and slowly began walking the countless skeletons around him, he caught a brief glance of the Shinigami walking away and the action only served to infuriate him more.

Naruto released a torrent of red Reiatsu that emitting a shock-wave with himself at the center Stunning Yamamoto for the first time since he released Bankai,as the army of corpses shattered from the pure force that struck them.

When it was over, Naruto was down on a single knee; the top part of his clothing scorched with red soot and several parts of his skin smoking and boiled from the heat.

"It's a shame for you...with such power...you could have killed me when we first crossed blades. Yet you feared harming your own. A noble thing to do." He nearly sighed as more ash skeletons were beginning to emerge from the ground.

I won't hold back " Naruto said ,he could feel the very air burning every cell in his body . Yamamoto was surprised by Naruto's words

 **" Resurrección"** Naruto began causing Yamamoto himself involuntarily shot his eyes wide open

 **"Zanka no Tachi North. Tenchi Kaijin"** Yamamoto swung his blade at Naruto second before his zanpakuto came in contact with Naruto . his body erupted into a torrent of white reiatsu destroying everything around him by the sheer power that was released causing massive shock wave that even Yamamoto was blown back by the shock wave More and more spiritual pressure surged violently from Naruto, creating a spiral of spiritual pressure that shot into the sky The winds picked up more and more

* * *

 **"With Gotei 13 and vizard "**

A massive wave of Reiatsu hit the atmosphere. The spiritual pressure was dark and potent. Some few less experienced captains were having troubles standing up from the pressure. It was dark and potent unlike anything they had ever felt before.

"Who's spiritual energy is that?" Hitsugaya asked to no one in particular.

"It's so powerful…"Soifon trailed off in awe.

What is going on "Byakuya Questioned as he buckled down from the winds that resulted in the massive release of spiritual pressure ripped through the skies.

 _I… I can't move_ " Hiyori though with worry practically paralyzed due to massive release of spiritual pressure

'What the hell is happening?' Komamura wondered as the spiral began to increase its radius, consuming everyone within the immediate area in a torrent of extremely dense spiritual energy.

less experienced captains fell to the ground unable to move due to the density and deadly powerful nature of the spiritual pressure

"It's The hollow's…" Kyoraku stated

Unohana looked towards the torrent of red reiatsu that was spreading across the Fake Karakura Town. Not even She had never felt such potent reiatsu Not even from the Captain Commander

Just as it had appeared, the Reiatsu disappeared like it was never there. They could no longer feel it, not even a trace of it was left. Because the explosion of Reiatsu died down

* * *

 **" With Naruto vs** **Yamamoto** **"**

 **" Awakening of the god"** He finished.

''You truly are a monster Naruto Uzumaki "Yamamoto uttered as he eyed He eyed Naruto who stood within the inferno of Reiatsu , His spiritual power Yamamoto felt something strange about Naruto because he couldn't even feel an ounce of energy from his form. It was as if he wasn't even there, but clearly he stood there in all his glory. And his earlier statement only proved true... , but he could clearly see the shadowed form of the Naruto within.

He saw the boy walk out from the inferno as if the flames themselves separated themselves from him to not touch the being of whom could snuff them out with, but a mere whim. Completely healed from the injuries he sustained his once white hair was now red, his orange irises eyes were now Blue His body hadn't changed all that much except his uniform consist of a white jacket with black sash, and a white hakama. and trench boots

Naruto stood proudly before the Captain Commander of the Gotei Thirteen; unaffected in the slightest at the raw heat that permeated the air around him.

"There is a reason i am called God of hollow, its because of the power i possess that outclass all other "

"The concept of advantage and disadvantage has no meaning when it comes to my Bankai." Yamamoto stated So boy...what can you do agai-'' however the old man was caught off guard when Naruto vanished before appearing inches infront of him with his hand only in motion.

Is that it? Truly? I expected more from you...''Naruto spoke as his hand gripped the man's robes causing the man's eyes to widen in disbelief as the flames was not even burning away Naruto's flesh. This greatly shocked the man, but the bone chilling coldness in Naruto's eyes caught him off gripping the mans robes he swung his sword down on the shocked Sotaicho's body

 **Splurch!** '' **Gaah!''** Yamamoto puked up blood ,Naruto delivered another nasty gash on the old mans chest causing a giant bloody X wound on his opened chest. Then he let go of the man causing him to shunpo a few feet away,

"How did you... ?" Yamamoto whispered in disbelief, _This boy, his power is outrageous_ Yamamoto Thought before Disappearing in a shunpo the old Commander appearing behind Naruto

 **''Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin!''** he swung his blade at To his utter astonishment, Naruto smirked and a split second before the blade connected, grabbed the edge of the blade, halting it with his bare hands stunning the Captain Commander

 _Impossible... 'He caught my blade?_ " Yamamoto Thought stupefied as he stared at Naruto's hand , his skin was allright, the blade's power was ineffecting on him. _'The blade should have turned him to ash_ _"_ Yamamoto thought His eyes widened

Before he could react Naruto give swift kick to Yamamoto's abdomen so hard that send him flying causing a shock-wave that destroyed the area around him

Pain shot through the Captain Commander wince at the sudden attack but he quickly recovered,

you cannot defeat me "Naruto said You have become weak! Not in your power, but in your thinking! Aizen told me you used to be different. In the beginning before the Thirteen Divisions were established, I was told your were a group of blood thirst murders. You used to be a demon that would do anything to defeat the enemy. Not only humans but even your own men were no more than a bunch of ashes to you. If it had been the old you that I challenged in the Winter War, you would undoubtedly stopped any of this from happening.

"I was told, that your power was too enormous for any one to handle At least,Too bad for you, my power is beyond even your comprehension now.

"Bastard!" Yamamoto shot forward and swunged his blade at Naruto Faster than Yamamoto could comprehend, Naruto pulled out his Zanpakuto, seemingly from nowhere, and "parried" the strike.

You have lost "Naruto said Before the Shinigami could , Naruto thrust his sword through Yamamoto chest directly next to his heart was

 **Gaah!''** Yamamoto puked up blood as he stumbled backwards and fell to his knees as blood erapted from his chest .His bankai vanished as his Ryujin Jakka returned to its sealed state

Yamamoto couldn't breathe, his vision faded almost instantly...

 _'I failed...'_ _'_ Yamamoto Thought

The heat of his Bankai slowly vanished as Naruto began walking towards the defeated Commander.

"Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto , It was an great fighting you You truly were a great Shinigami " Naruto said

Yamamoto coughed out, gasping for breath,He slowly closed his eyes, waiting for the coming blow.

The captains of the Gotei 13 appeared around their leader via Shunpo with their respective weapons at the ready realization seemed to strike the captains like a ton of bricks. They now had perfect vision there Commander beaing defeted shocked many of them to their very core

Unohana quickly Shunpoed infront of Yamamoto and activated healing kido anclosing Yamamoto in a box of green healing kido

Naruto stopped and started walking away " where do you think you are going " Soifon questioned

Naruto vanished via sonido, Her eyes widened as she was instantaneously backhanded by Naruto's left hand with so much force that she was sent rocketing through the ruins of the Fake Karakura Town crashing into the ground with enough force to create a gaint crater.

Do not get in my way " Naruto said and disappeared via a sonido


End file.
